Back to the underland
by Mr. Tuxedo
Summary: This is a SEQUEL! Ryan goes on more underland-related adventures. How can he keep up with them? This one is funnier and better than The Underlands Biggest fan. Just so everyone knows, I changed my name to Mr. tuxedo. P.S, UPDATED!
1. The game

**This is a sequel, so people who haven't read The Underlands' Biggest Fan, READ IT BEFORE THIS! By the way Gregor, Ryan and Luxa are 13 now. I OWN RYAN! And I was given permission by chocoyum4 for the would you rather game.**

Gregor was bored out of his mind. There was nothing to do. His four-year-old sister shoved a jelly-sandwich in one of the audio/video inputs in the T.V so it broke. That's weird because she is usually well-behaved. So he decided to read one of the books that his friend Ryan had brought over. It was called The Underland Chronicles. Ryan payed daily visits since he had the "ability" to teleport. He enjoyed the visits and sending letters to Luxa. When Ryan came over he wanted bring some friends from the underland up, but the counsel wouldn't allow it. And the reason he doesn't go down there is because his mom wouldn't let him. Gregor flipped open a page in the first book, then decided to put it down. Gregor, Luxa, Ripred, Ryan, Grace, Lizzie, Mrs. Cormaci, Boots, Hazard, Lapblood, and Gregor's dad all read the series out loud in his living room. And everyone in that room knew about Gregor and Luxa's feelings for each other, When Grace found out, she was a little mad at him at first, but she decided to be happy for him for finding his first love. He picked up the 5th one called Gregor And The Code Of Claw. He read the end parts and went through all the memories him and Luxa have had. When he finished, Ryan came in with a shotgun, panting.

"WOA!" Gregor said "what happened!" he asked.

"well, there was a hobo throwing fish at me and-"

"you shot a hobo!" Gregor said.

"NO!" Ryan replied. "I started to shoot the fish. It was fun." he said.

"Why would you do that?" Gregor asked.

"I don't really...know..." Ryan Ryan went and got rid of the shotgun before anyone could see it. "Also, when I visited the Underland a few days ago, I met a big, lightning-blue bat named Zeus. Sorry if this is a touchy subject, but he is big as Ares, and he is really nice." Ryan said.

Gregor saddened at Ares's name, but he felt happy for Ryan. Then, after a moment of silence, Grace walked in with Gregor's dad, Boots and Lizzie, and said "Well, we've finally made a decision. I hate to say this but, we are moving to the Underland."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Gregor said excitedly.

"well we were going to tell you, but we can't pay for the apartment so, we are going into foreclosure, and we have nowhere else to go." Grace said.

"I can take you, if ya want." Ryan said.

"We aren't packed yet, so we need a few minuets. Come on Gregor." said Gregor's dad.

A few minuets later, Gregor and his family walked in with their luggage.

"Well, lets hit it!."Gregor said.

Everybody stared at Gregor like he was from mars or something.

"Hey, he can say it, can't he?" Gregor said pointing at Ryan.

"well then... everybody hold on and get ready." Ryan said.

When they all arrived in Regalia, it was being attacked by cutters. When they all saw it, Lizzie went int one of her panic-attacks, and Grace screamed at the sight of it. Right when they got there, Luxa flew in on Aurora, and said "Greetings Gregor!" She shouted over the noise. "We need you in the armory! And Ryan, can you fight?"

"Shoot yeah!." Ryan said, then vanished.

When he came back, he had a grenade launcher. Gregor was fighting side-by-side with Ripred already, so he teleported over to him. "seriously? A grenade launcher?" Gregor said.

"Why not?" Ryan said, then handed Gregor his sword. Ryan got on top of one of the buildings ans started shooting them and saying "Take this you giant ants! Muawhahahaha!" BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Each grenade took out about twelve cutters at a time. Then he saw Gregor struggling to keep up a fight with Ripred, so he teleported over to Grace.

"Is Gregor allowed to shoot a gun?" he asked.

"absolutely not!" she said.

Then Ryan replied "ohh... that makes sense. He is not allowed to shoot a gun, but he is allowed to stab things to death?"

"uggph. Fine he can shoot." Grace said. Then Ryan teleported away, and came back in front of Gregor with a flamethrower.

"Gregor!" Ryan yelled over the battle. "Put this on!" and handed it to Gregor's Rager sense's took over and he started burning hundreds of cutters. Everybody stared in awe at Ryan and Gregor as they were blasting through cutters.

There were so many of them! so Ryan said "This Isn't working!"he yelled at Gregor. So he teleported away and came back with a tank. Ryan started driving around, smashing cutters everywhere and hitting some with the cannons. Then, all the cutters retreated and Ryan returned the weapons.

"Really? a TANK?" said Gregor. "What?" said Ryan "we were loosing.

" Just then Luxa flew in on Aurora. "Gregor! Ryan! That was amazing! What were those things? Luxa asked.

"They are called guns." Ryan said.

"And what was that giant mechanisim?" she asked.

"It's called a tank. It is and armored vehicle that people use in overland wars." Gregor added.

Then Ryan flicked him in the ear for no reason. "Hey, what was that for?" said Gregor. "No reason, that's probably gonna be pay-back for something in the future." Ryan said.

Luxa giggled a little. She is REALLY different than she was before she met Gregor.

Then Ryan spoke up and said "Oh my gosh! Gregor your family!. I will check up on them". Then he was off. So Gregor and Luxa were alone. This couldn't end up well. They started talking about guns for a few minutes, then they both leaned in for a kiss when someone grunted. They both blushed, HARD, and turned around to find Ryan and Ripred behind them.

"I knew leaving you two alone for to long was a bad idea." Ryan said.

"By the way Boots and Lizzie are in with Dulcet and your parents are discussing things with Vikus."

"Why are they doing that?" Luxa asked.

"Well, we can't pay for our house in the overland, so we decided to move down here." Gregor said.

"REALLY!" she said "Gregor that is great!" and hugged him. "Oh, and I was meaning to give you a proper greeting," then she kissed him.

In the background, Ryan and Ripred were making gagging noises. Gregor shot Ripred an angry look, but Ripred said. "There's no law against it" he said sarcastically. Then they both started yelling at each other for about 30 seconds, until Ryan said " Guys! Shut your face holes!"

Ripred walked away and said "I'm hungry."

"so...now what?" Gregor said.

"How about a game of would you rather? But instead of just saying which option, you have to DO it. Ryan suggested.

"What is would you rather?" Luxa asked.

"It is a game where someone asks another person would you rather do this, or another thing. Then they have to pick one or the other, then they have to do it." Gregor explained.

"...sure...I will play." Luxa said. "We can play in my chambers since it's the biggest." Luxa said.

"TO THE CHAMBERS" Ryan yelled. Then, when they arrived, Zeus, Mareth, Hazard, and Howard were in there already.

"Why are you guys in here?" Gregor asked.

"we are not really sure." Hazard said.

"Well, anyway, we were about to play would you rather. It is a modified version. Wanna play?" Ryan asked.

"What is would you rather?" Howard asked. So Gregor explained it, and they all agreed to play. Since there was so many people, Hazard found a bottle they could spin to see who would go. Ryan went first since he was the one who came up with the idea. He spun the bottle and to his joy, it landed on Gregor.

"Gregor," Ryan started "would you rather jump off a fifty-foot ladder with only Ripred to catch you, or ride a gnawer down the streets of Regalia, saying "I'm a drunk hamster! Yee haw!" for twenty minutes."

Gregor thought awhile, Then said "Number two."

Ryan couldn't wait to see this. So Gregor spun the bottle and it landed on Luxa. "would you rather sing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry in front of Queen Athena and all the other fliers wearing a hula skirt and a hat that says Vikus sucks oranges, or hold hands with Ripred for the whole day and say a nice comment about him every two minutes."

Luxa gagged at the second one and went with the first one. Luxa spun the bottle and it landed on Mareth. Luxa said "Mareth, would you rather yell "I cannot find my leg! You ate it!" all day, or go on a date with Perdita wearing a rabbit suit." He chose the second one then spun the bottle.


	2. Doing the dares

**Okay, remember, Gregor has to ride a gnawer down the streets of Regalia yelling "i'm a drunk hamster! yee haw!" for 20 minutes, Luxa has to sing Teenage Dream in front of Queen Athena in a hula skirt and a hat that says Vikus sucks oranges, and Mareth has to go on a date with Perdita wearing a rabbit suit. Don't forget Zues and Aurora are playing too.**

When Mareth spun the bottle it landed on howard. "Howard, would you rather fill the nursery with soap, or dunk Ripred in the toilet twice." Mareth asked.

"I will go with the soap." he said.

Before Howard could spin the bottle, a totally random underlander walked in, and yelled "Queen Luxa! There is word of an overlander fell through the first entrance." "isn't that the one in Central Park?" Gregor asked.

"True dat." Ryan said.

Then they all headed down to the entrance. When they got there, Vikus was there already, and the overlander seemed to be a girl. When Ryan noticed her, he stepped forward, then ran to the girl and yelled "Anna!" and hugged her.

"Ryan!" she said "what is this place? And how are...nevermind." I guess she already knew of his ability.

"Guys" Ryan started "This is my girlfrend, Anna."

Then Ripred, who happened to be there already, stepped forward and said "Great, now I can take a break on the warrior over here and focus on something else." looking at Ryan and Anna.

"Dude, what's up with the giant rat?." Anna said, not very scared.

"aaaaahhh, he is just another sack of dirt, like all the others" Gregor said.

Ripred was about to comment, when Lapblood pushed her way through the crowd, and made her way over to Ripred. "Ripred." Lapblood said "I thought you were supposed to watch Flyfur and Sixclaw."

"Sorry, honey" Ripred said.

After he said that, everyone, except for Anna, burst out laughing. Why would Ripred say honey? Ripred walked away with Lapblood in shame. After everyone got their laughs out Hazard said "We are playing a game of would you rather, want to play?" he asked Anna.

"But first" Vikus butted in "aaaaahh, never mind. Go have fun."

So everyone headed off to the they got there, they all took a seat and howard spun the bottle, and it landed on Hazard. "Hazard, would you rather express your feelings for the overland girl, Lizzie, or use cheezy pick-up lies on Dulcet." Howard said. Hazard looked at Gregor and he looked mad a Howard for suggesting the first one, so to everyone's suprize he picked the second one.

"Okay," Ryan said "So we have Gregor going around the streets of Regalia on a Gnawer saying "I'm a drunk hamster! yee haw!" for twenty minutes, Luxa singing Teenage dream in front of Queen Athena wearing a hula skirt and a hat that says Vikus sucks oranges, Mareth going on a date with Perdita wearing a rabbit suit, Howard filling the nursery with soap, and Hazard using cheesy pick-up lines on Dulcet. Who want's to go first?" Ryan asked.

Luxa raised her hand and said "I will. I just want to get this over with." So Ryan got the lyrics to Teenage Dream, a hula skirt, and Miravet made her a hat that said Vikus sucks oranges.

On the way there, Anna said "You never tlold me what this place was. She told Ryan.

"It's called the Underland." he said "You will see alot of un-explainable things down here. And how did you get here anyways?" Ryan asked.

"Well, Since school started after you 'ran away', we took a field trip to New York. We were all getting off the bus and forming into groups, when I saw this stone slab rising for some reason. So I went and lifted it up, and I fell in."

"Well that makes PLENTY of sense." Ryan said

Then, the Flier's lands came in sight. They landed, and Gregor, Ryan, Anna, Howard, Hazard, Mareth, Zeus, and Aurora were all watching Luxa sing Teenage Dream with a hula skirt and a hat that says Vikus sucks oranges. When she was done embarrising herself, Queen Athena yelled "Luxa! what is the meaning of this!"

"uuuummmm...nothing!" Luxa said. Then took off on Aurora, and so did everybody else.

"Okay, who's next?" Luxa asked. Hazard raised his hand. They all followed Hazard into the nursery where Dulcet, Temp, Boots, Lizzie and the "mouse babies" were. Hazard walked up to Dulcet, red as a lobster.

He said "Hey, baby. You come here often?"

"Excuse me?" Dulcet said.

"somebody get a fire egstinguisher, because you are HOT!" Hazard continued.

"Okay, Hazard I am going to ask you to leave now." Dulcet said.

Everybody, including Lizzie, burst out laughing. When they got back to Luxa's place, they decided Gregor will go next. When they asked Ripred to do it, he said "Anything to embarrass my favorite warrior." So Gregor and Ripred ran around Regalia saying "I'm a drunk hamster! Yee haw!" for twenty minutes. When that was over, Ryan went and got Mareth a rabbit suit.

"Well Mareth, I guess It's your turn." Ryan said as he handed him the suit.

Before Mareth put on the suit, he walked over to the arena where they were doing training, and found Perdita, and said "Perdita,willyougoonadatewithme?"

"I'm sorry, what?" she said.

Then Mareth sucked it up and said "Perdita, will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes!" Perdita said "Thank you!" and ran off. That night, everyone was nearby, spying on their date. Ryan and Anna in some nearby baskets, Gregor and Luxa on a cliff with some binoculars Ryan got them, Howard and Hazard behind a wall with a small hole, and Zeus and Aurora were swooping down from time to time. Perdita was already waiting at the table, and when Mareth walked in, Perdita stared at him as he entered as a giant rabbit. Perdita said "uummmm... I have to use the bathroom."

And then she left. Everyone waited about half an hour, and she didn't come back, so Mareth took off the suit and yelled "Howard! It's your turn!"

Overnight, Howard carryed everyone out in the nursery out hall and filled it up with that slimy purple stuff the underlanders use as soap. The next morning, Dulcet was waiting for everyone in the 'game room'. Once everyone got there, she said "Who is responsiable for the nursery being filled with soap!" she asked them. Then everybody pointed at Howard. Then Horatio and Marcus walked in and dragged him away. Everyone looked at Mareth for suggesting that idea. I guess they have to play without Howard for awhile.


	3. the question

**I am getting bored with this story, so I ethier need ideas from you, or I should write another Ryan-related story. Which one?**


End file.
